A Night in the Forest
by KeishMeinToches
Summary: Exactly what the title says, FF Slash One Shot!


A/N: I have promised BlackMoonShine that I would write a slash story on FF, if she wrote one, so here is mine and be sure to read hers it's called And He's Beautiful, read that, and please R&R on this one D Enjoy.. 

A Night in the Forest

Kate ventured into the woods, looking for some berries Jack had told her to get. I see her walking close to where I was standing, behind bushes so I wasn't visible. When she got close enough, I grabbed her shirt and pulled her into the bushes. I covered her mouth quickly to muffle out her screaming. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Shannon!" She gasped after I took my hand off her mouth. "What do you want?"

"You." I smirked. I grinned at her confused look. As she was about to say something, I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "No questions." I put my arms around her waist, bringing her close enough for her to feel my breath and shiver. "I want you, Kate." I breathed out. She shivered again, looking straight into my eyes.

"I-I want you too." She said so softly I wasn't sure I heard it correctly, but then her lips were against mine. I pushed my lips deeper against hers, opening my mouth to let her tongue enter. Kate roams around my mouth from top to bottom, before finding my tongue. We fought tongues for a bit as I started pulling up her shirt. I threw it off and she pulled her tongue out of my mouth. I looked at her bare chest.

"Hmm, no bra? That's sexy." I said as I fondled her breasts. I moved down to one of her breasts, biting on her nipples, then putting it in my mouth, sucking it like I was a baby. She moaned as I nipped and sucked on her breast feeling her nipple get hard in my mouth. As I was doing this, Kate had unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, sending them to my ankles. She looked at my thong before pulling that down to my ankle too. I quickly stepped out of both and took my mouth off of her breast.

As soon as I did that, she thrust a finger into my vagina, moving it around in a circular motion. I moaned as she pushed her finger in deeper, playing with my clit. I finally came and she looked pleased, now it was my turn to satisfy her. I threw off my shirt and bra first, then unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She started sucking on my collarbone as she stepped out of her pants and underwear.

"Lie down and open your legs." I commanded, and she did as I told. I stared at my target for a minute then dove right into that pink flesh. I've only given oral sex once, but I was eating that pussy like I had been doing it forever. Licking and sucking and kissing it.

"Mmmm right there Shannon!" Kate kept moaning out. Her hands pushed my head deeper into her, I started licking her clit when I licked something metal.

"What's this?" I said, sounding muffled.

"Oh my clit ring." Kate gasped. I grinned inside her and licked it a few times until she came and I felt every bit of it. Kissed her pussy one last time and rose up to kiss her lips. She opened her mouth and i stuck my tongue inside, her tasting what I had left from her pussy.

"Okay spread your legs out now." Kate said getting up to her knees. Once I did just that, she started getting on top of me. I looked at her confused at what she was going to do. "It's okay I saw this in a porn show once, thought it would feel nice."

"Oh so you watch porn now." Kate grinned. She scooted herself up to me, with one leg on top of mine and one leg under so our g-spots were lined up. Then she started rubbing hers against mine.

It felt so good, then she started rubbing faster and hard making it feel even better. Her hips went wild as she kept picking up the pace. I tried holding onto the grass underneath me as I started breathing harder. Sweat poured down my body. Kate started breathing harder making grunting noises as she rubbed hard.

I start feeling an orgasm coming on, Kate rubbed me harder then before and I finally had one, Kate soon had one and collapsed on top of me. She looked at me, sweat raining down her face, and kissed me hard. "I love you Kate." I whispered between kisses.

"Me too."

As we were kissing, I didn't notice the man watching from behind a tree.


End file.
